1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control methods for storage device controller systems and to storage device controller systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, computer systems have come to handle extremely large amounts of information. Moreover, large amounts of storage data have accumulated as the result of the long years of operation of computer systems. Thus, the technology of storage consolidation has been developed to effectively utilize these large amounts of storage information. Storage consolidation is a technology for coordinating the management of storage apparatuses that to date have been operated separately for each computer system so as to consolidate and manage the large amount of storage information that has been stored separately in each storage apparatus.
An example of such a technology relates to a storage apparatus that can handle a plurality of transfer block sizes for data sent and received between the storage apparatus and a computer, allowing computers by various manufactures to be connected through a single storage apparatus.
The technology, however, is for a storage device that allows the transfer block size to be selected when the device is initialized. Consequently, although it allows computers by various manufactures with different transfer block sizes to be connected, the computers by these manufactures cannot be combined and operated at the same time.